


The Pirate & The Siren

by IronWarriors



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Gravityfallsau, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:02:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29832954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronWarriors/pseuds/IronWarriors
Relationships: Bill Cipher/Reader, Bill Cipher/Stanford Pines/Stanley Pines, Ford Pines/Reader
Kudos: 2





	The Pirate & The Siren

A smile had graced your lips as you stood upon the old deck made from pine and cedar, the ocean breeze blowing lightly through your (H/L) (H/C) hair, the clear blue sky's and shining sun giving way to an open and peaceful aura for the ocean home the ship you stood on flowed through.  
With a heavy intake of the wind that tossed in your face, you relished in the calming scent of the ocean waves, savoring each bit of it, before wistfully turning on heel, facing back to the main deck, staring outwards to the bunker stairs and Captains quarters, as of which where; You guessed it, your captains Stanley and Stanford Pine slept away.  
"Yo!," You called, taking a rushing leap down the old, creaky bunker stairs, swinging around the corner to meet eyes with the multiple hammocks that came in rows, eyeing the kicked up blankets and hanging lazy limbs.  
"Perfect day too hoist the anchor and set sail don't ya think?" You called out, the chipper, singing tone evident in your voice despite having it been 5:00 in the morn.  
Wendy was already up and ready, her waving fiery locks proud on display as she brushed them too and fro, trying to find what to do with them. She turned to you with a steady green gaze, a lazy half smile overtaking her face as she raised a hand in greetings.  
"Morning, (Y/N)." She spoke groggily, blinking away a possible haze.  
"Morning Wendy! Nice to see you up and ready. I thought you liked to sleep another five hours, but this is a happy change." You replied a minor yet playful teasing hidden in the return of the soft gesture before trotting farther into the bunker towards Dipper who was drowsily awakening.  
"Mornin' (Y/N)!" Beamed Soos, scuffling and shuffling on the floor as he bounced about, and you had easily assumed he was slipping on his trousers, seeing as the man was a bit large at the hips and nothing wanted to ever truly fit.  
You waved lightly in greetings, not taking the second to even cast a glance at him as he bounced about, before finally, the awaited and awkward thud had come, shaking the bunker entirely and causing Dipper to come flying from his slumber, falling sideways with a painful shriek.   
"Morning." You spoke up simply, leaning over him with crossed arms and a grin. Dipper hadn't noticed, seeing as he was pulling his face from the floorboards with an almost inaudible groan.

You gave forth a soft chuckle beneath your breath as Dipper turned to you, hand pressed to his forehead, running his figures slowly over the newly forming bump.  
"You feeling okay Dip? That's the fifth time this week!" You laughed lightly in a teasing tone, but the concern that furrowed your brows was enough.  
Dipper just nodded, his eyes weary as he glanced to and fro, before finally meeting his gaze up to your face, staring deep into your (E/C) eyes, before briefly replying.   
"Yeah, I'm fine. J-just uh, not used to this type of sleep schedule..." He grumbled.  
You shook your head at him, giving a soft roll of your eyes, "Then stop staying up all night, you goof!" You scolded, ruffling his soft and tousled brown hair. Swiping your hand away with a whine, you reluctantly left the boy alone, feeling the tingling of his hair still between your fingers to the center of your palm. With a gentle sigh and a final shake of the head, you turned to face the back of the bunker room, where a curtain was drawn closed. You stared at it, feeling a twist in your gut at the sight of the intricately sewn butterflies and chocolate stains. 

You closed your eyes as tight as possible, heaving in a breath, before letting your feet guide you, allowing your body to work rather than your mind for a moment or two, before you opened your eyes again, almost afraid of what you may come to face. Luckily, you did not see or feel cloth flapping in front of your face, but wood. Dark, scraped up oak wood, the polish seeming to have been missed here and there. You grinned, relieved to be standing at a door rather than the child's blanket at the far corner; Next to you. 

Reaching downwards, you gripped the knob and with little effort you turned it, hiding your eyes in your bandanna before swinging it open.  
"Rise and shine Capn's! Bout' time too set sail!" You called out into the room. As a simple response, you heard a low, gravel-like voice resonate from in front of you, luckily farther away than anticipated.   
"Five more years kid..." The voice huffed, the sound of fabric and sheets grinding as they shifted to more than likely hide beneath the covers, and the creaking shrill of bed springs squishing and rising again with a heaving bounce. 

You could hear Captain Ford shuffle from his bed with a yawn.  
"Don't worry (Y/N), we're clothed this time." You heard his voice murmur, large, rough hands breezing your face to come around and lift the fabric back over your head, leaving your eyes to meet with his deep, chocolaty irises.  
You could feel the heat rise in your cheeks, bringing color to your soft (S/C) complexion, and with that, you sheepishly smiled, awkwardly watching as he pulled from your, clearly popped, space bubble. Toying with the cuffs of his sleeves and tucking in his fluffy white blouse into his raggedy old brown trousers, he cast yet another glance to you with a grin. 

"What's with the red face? Go on, sailing master, we need you up and running to guide us to a safe island." He hummed, before turning away, flashing his signature soft, encouraging cast glance, before grabbing forth his coat and draping it across his shoulders. You could feel your chest swell with happiness almost unknown and foreign and you saluted to him and the 'still tangled in the sheets Stan', who groaned in disapproval as his brother tried to roll him from the bed.

With newfound confidence, you trotted back out the door, taking the handle with you and letting the lock click into place before you let your back lean to it.   
  


**{ TIMESKIP, TEN MINUTES }**

A sigh bellowed from your chest, releasing the air you had been holding. The broom in your hand was set against the wall to rest as you looked around the now cleanly floor. Just the morning before, you and your crew had partied the night away in celebration to winning against a rivaling ship. You had tidied up the toilet paper strewn across the floorboards and hammocks, cleared the empty bottles into a barrel, and swept the dust and food crumbs. Now the room was clear, almost without a trace of what had happened the very night. 

As you peered around, you took the time to admire your handiwork. Although, a glint in the corner of the room caught your eye, almost blindingly so. Turning to face the source of light, you noted the object. You stepped forward shielding your eyes from the bright glare it gave off. Once you were just in front of it, you crouched down and outstretched a hand, clasping it with your fingers and drawing it towards your face for closer inspection. You felt a tightening in your gut. It was Mabel's. Mabel's chocolate gold coins that she used to hide in a stash bag underneath her pillows, despite them melting through her hammock and staining her clothes, which you of course always washed with frustration. You couldn't help but stare, unable to comprehend the tension that built in your gut and the air that seemed to be only stinging your eyes. 

After what seemed to be an eternity, you finally looked up at the curtain that waved before your face, the dust tickling your nose and threatening to make you sneeze. Standing now, you gently took hold of the colorful fabric and pulled it back, an explosion of dust meeting your face and your opened mouth. You gave a throaty cough, waving it all away as tears built behind your closed eyelids. Finally opening your eyes, you slowly let your hand rest at your side, your left still raised with the gold coin tucked between your index finger and thumb. Your eyes met with colors and fluff, all covered in sparkling glitter, which had been dumped from a bag upon her shelf she made from Dippers ruined old books, which she claimed shouldn't go to waste despite them being dropped in mud and in the ocean more than once. You smiled at the memory, giving a soft chuckle under your breath, but the tightness didn't go away, even as your eyes began to sting more and more. It almost hurt, but you kept on looking, feeling your gaze begin to blur.

Giving a sniffle, you wiped your eyes and looked to the hammock to the left of you inside the curtained corner, spotting the opened and spilled over bag with small bears covering the design of the cloth, the chocolate gold coins glowing softly from the little light that was let in. Softly, you picked them up one by one, dropping them back into the bag until it was filled once more. Drawing the strings together you tied them into a neat little bow and tucking them under the hoard of pillows and stuffed animals. Stepping away and out from the curtain, you took the cloth one last time between your fingers, taking another long needed look upon the colorfully messy area, before pulling it closed and heading towards the stairs to the main deck. 

Once above the darkened area and blowing out the torches that kept it lit, you ascended up the stairs, each step creaking from the weight of your boots, the sun blaring in your face as its warm rays brushed away any sense of sickly emotion. It was always nice to be out in the open. The walls were always suffocating you, but the open air, the vast seas and kindling breeze was always the sweetest wakeup call you could ever receive. Now fully standing upon the deck, you took a look at the oceans that rocked your frame and the wood you stood upon, a thoughtful expression crossing your face.

What if Mabel was still out there?...


End file.
